


Sleeping with the (ex)enemy

by Lilalau



Series: Prompts 100 kinks [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilalau/pseuds/Lilalau
Summary: The war is over and the old students who are back have to share rooms. Everyone expects the worse when they see Potter and Malfoy in the same one but, is it really that bad?





	Sleeping with the (ex)enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarina1737](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/gifts).



> From [this post. ](https://all-of-the-ships-are-sailing.tumblr.com/post/86601537822/100-kinks-nsfw) (Number 23)  
> 

For the first time in the Hogwarts history, there was a possibility of an eighth year. After the war, some of the students that hadn’t been able to finish their studies as they should have were back in the castle to actually learn something. However, because new students had to stay too, the ones in their eighth year had to stay in the Room of Requirement. There wasn’t really a difference between houses; all of the differences had disappeared in the war, now no one believed they were better than the others. The room had been divided in individual rooms with a bed and a wardrobe in each, leaving the centre as a common room, in which they could talk, play, or study.

Because they were the oldest students in the building and they technically had done all their subjects, they didn’t have exams; so it was a year about learning and bonding with the people who had fought by your side and against you in the war the year before (also McGonagall sometimes recruited them to help repair some damaged parts of the castle).

Even if it was shared the Room of Requirements had divided itself in rooms of two, naming in each door the names of the people who had to live there. Of course, when they got there, everyone thought there had been a mistake seeing ‘H. Potter and D. Malfoy’ written in the biggest room’s door.

At first, everyone expected them to fight day and night, and some gave thanks that the rooms were soundproof so they wouldn’t hear them. Turns out, none of them were right. They weren’t sure about what went on in their room, but outside they were ‘nice’ to each other, at least nicer than ever before. The first weeks everyone expected them to explode, to begin a fight at some point; however, after a while, the rest of the students accepted that the war had changed a lot of things including Harry and Draco’s relationship. The thing was that no one really knew how much that had really changed.

They were two broken boys who had been greatly affected during the war and had, somehow, found comfort in each other’s company. In the beginning, it had been gentle touches and words of comfort, but it had quickly transformed in a whole other thing, rawer, more desperate.

After an especially hard day for both of them, Draco arrived last to the room, finding Harry still sat in the desk, finishing some kind of essay. He slowly moved to him and took it from his hands, making Harry look at him.

“If you keep writing so close to the parchment, you’ll end up even blinder, Potter.” Harry stood up and tried to take his work from Draco’s hand, but he enchanted it so it would stay at the top of the ceiling.

“Fuck you,” he simply answered, searching for his wand on the table to try and take the essay down.

“If you insist...” Draco pressed his lips to Harry’s, taking him by surprise and making him drop his wand. The parchment fell also to the floor but, neither of them moved to pick it up.

“I hate you so much,” murmured Harry against Draco’s neck before kissing him there and pushing him to the bed.

“Keep saying that to yourself, Potter.” Draco took off his shirt while the other moved on top of him, leaning down to kiss his neck hungrily, “but we both know that you love to be buried inside me.” Malfoy’s whisper sent a shiver down Harry’s spine, his half hard bulge grinding against the blonde’s. “You love feeling how I clench around you, and how I wrap my legs around you, and you definitely love when I do this.” He punctuated his words by scratching harshly Harry’s back, making him moan for the first time that night. “I bet you’re getting harder only by thinking about this, aren’t you?”

Harry decided to shut Draco up by kissing him, while his hands worked on his partner’s trousers, taking them off with his underwear. Once his task was completed, he buried his hands on his hair, pulling it hard enough to make the Slytherin moan. Harry took this chance to slip his tongue into Draco’s mouth, who let him take control of the kiss.

After a few minutes, Harry felt tugging at his tie, so he pulled away from the kiss, gaining a whining sound from Draco. He took off his tie and his shirt, looking directly to his already naked partner.

“Take it off already and let me see that pretty body of yours, Potter.” Harry blushed furiously and took his pants off as quickly as he could. When he went for another kiss, he was stopped by a hand in his chest. Another hand started caressing his side slowly, being especially caring round the few scars left from the war that would probably never disappear completely.

“D-Draco...” Harry whispered, seeing how the Slytherin’s eyes looked at his body in ultimate awe. He took that time to explore his partner’s body too; soft hands going over hard muscles. Then he left one of his hands drop to the blonde’s growing erection. Draco moaned, to Harry’s satisfaction.

“Fuck me, Potter.” Harry smirked; he loved to see how Draco’s silver tongue said such blunt stuff when he did something that blew his mind.

“Gladly.”

The good thing about the Room of Requirements was that, somehow, it always knew what they wanted. After their relationship had begun, the room had changed, leaving only a king-sized bed, which turned to two smaller beds when guests arrived. In these situations, the room made sure they had everything to be safe while having sex.

Harry opened the bedside drawer and found the lube and a condom. When he turned back to Draco, he had lifted his legs, showing Harry his hole. The Gryffindor caressed the back of his thighs with one hand while lubricating his fingers on the other.

“Are you ready?”

“I swear to Merlin, Potter, if you don’t put your fingers in my ass right now I’ll...” he was cut by a gasp leaving his lips when Harry pushed two fingers in at the same time.

“What were you saying before, Malfoy? That I love to be inside you, right?” He started moving his fingers slowly, punctualizing his words with his movements. “But you haven’t said how much you love this. I know you love to be filled like this, even if it’s just with my fingers. You turn into such a pathetic moaning mess. Only with my touch. Isn’t that right, Malfoy?” Harry curled his fingers slightly, making Draco scream louder.

“Fuck, Potter! Fuck me, fucking... Harry! Fuck me, please!” Harry smirked, but removed his fingers before putting the condom on and positioning himself against Draco’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, checking on Malfoy to see if he found any discomfort on his face, but he had a blessed out expression, his eyes shut and his mouth partly open, letting out a soft moan. Harry stopped a bit, making Draco open his eyes to question him.

“Are you...?” This was something that Draco said he hated but he actually loved. Every time they did this, Harry made sure that he was comfortable at all times, that nothing bothered him or that he wasn’t hurt. That gesture of affection overwhelmed the Slytherin’s little heart, and he only had one way to cope with it.

“For fuck’s sake! Yes! I’m fine! Will you now fuck me until I can’t think straight?” Harry chuckled.

“Yeah, ‘cause you have thought straight at some point in your life, right?” Draco was about to say something, but Harry started moving and everything that he could have thought disappeared from his mind.

They got into an intense rhythm, the sound of skin and their moans filling the room. Harry’s arms were next to Draco’s head, whose hands were scratching Harry’s back, giving him a contrast between pain and pleasure that was driving him mad. Every polite gesture had been thrown out the window, only letting themselves be driven by the heat inside them.

When Harry moved his hands to pump Draco’s dick, the Slytherin moaned, “Fuck, Harry, I’m close.”

“Me too,” he whispered into his ear.

A few moments later both of them were cumming. Harry was careful enough to pull out and not lay directly over Draco’s cum-stained stomach. He stood up and left Draco on the bed, appearing moments later with paper towel to clean him up.

“Hey Potter!” Draco said once Harry got up to throw away the towels. The Gryffindor turned around to find the other blushing. “Thank you.” Harry smiled. He couldn’t believe that the man in front of him was once his worst enemy, especially now the he looked so cute, covering slightly his perfect body with the sheets.

“You don’t have to thank me for anything, Draco. C’mon, let’s go to sleep, I’ll finish my essay tomorrow.”

And like that, both of them went to sleep, safe from the thoughts that would cloud their minds again the morning after, but knowing that the other would be there to help them carry on.


End file.
